


Later

by MissCloudySunshine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCloudySunshine/pseuds/MissCloudySunshine
Summary: It started with an argument. Talking about it can wait until later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Marvel

It had started as a yelling match. Tony had escaped to the elevator, Steve following and cornering him, berating him. Tony did not even remember what he had done. Ignored something he should not have, probably. They had gone from yelling at each other in the elevator, to pushing at each other once the doors opened to Tony's personal floor of the tower. Steve had pushed Tony into a corner, and Tony had lunged up and sealed his mouth over Steve's. It served three purposes in Tony's mind when he decided to do this. It would shut Steve up and spook the other man into rushing off, leaving him in peace. 

What he did not expect, was Steve to push further into the kiss after freezing initially. Shock that Steve was now leading the kiss and kissing back, instead of just allowing himself to be kissed, allowed the larger man to back Tony up into the door to his room. The advantage was still with Steve, who brought his hands to Tony's clothes, tearing them off the smaller man as he pushed Tony into the bedroom and onto the bed. Swiftly, not giving the intelligent man a chance to recover, Steve pushed him onto his back on the bed, caging him in with his body, allowing his hands and mouth to roam Tony's body.

Tony jerked and gasped as large hands left a burning trail over his body. His shirt was torn and in the floor somewhere. His pants and briefs had shared the same fate. He distantly hoped they were not the Gucci pants he had been wearing. Thoughts of designers were jerked from his mind as lips found his peaked nipples, a tongue lathing and teasing them as he arched and panted, aching with need. One of the large hands slipped under his back to bring him closer and another cleaving a scorching path down his flank and hip to the cradle of his hips, teasing him with ghostly touches to his twitching cock. Attempting to move his aching need into the path of those fingers proved useless. In frustration, he brought his hands up to large shoulders, straining against the hold to try to move the bulk of the man over him whispering and gasping pleas as the large hand continued to tease his cock.

"What do you want, Tony?" The voice was dark and rough, pitched low as teeth and tongue moved up his body to tease his neck and ear, fingers still ghosting around and over the smaller man's sex, enjoying the gasps and whispers. "What do you want?" He asked again, staying immobile against the smaller man's desperate pushes to move him, tangling his fingers in the dark curls at the base of the whining man's cock.  
"Please, stop teasing me." Tony managed to gasp out brokenly, a sharp whine breaking off in his throat as the large fingers curled into the hair at the base of his cock. The hand under his back remained steady; taking any leverage Tony may have managed to gain away from him. He was trapped between the hand holding him up, the larger body of the man over him, the fingers ghosting touches to his cock tangled close to it, and the mouth that kissed burning trails from his nipples to his ears. "Please, Steve." He whispered, wiggling helplessly. 

Steve's pondering hum was almost a growl as he brought his lips to meet Tony's, swallowing any further begging and gasps. Their lips and tongues dragged against one another, muffling the needy sounds Tony was making under him. "No." Steve groaned out as he pulled himself out of the kiss. Ignoring Tony straining up to kiss him again, he jerked his hand from under Tony, allowing the smaller man to drop sharply to the bed. Ignoring the startled vocalization, he swiftly used his free hand to sweep Tony's hands over his head. 

"Steve, please." Tony whined, tugging against the other man's grip, hips straining forward at the same time.

Steve hid a smile in Tony's neck, sweeping his tongue out to taste the salt on the skin. "If you move your hands, I will stop." He spoke gruffly, briefly allowing his clothed erection to dip down and grind against Tony's bare skin. He brought his hands slowly away from the graceful wrists, dragging his fingers down Tony's arms, enjoying the way the muscles flexed and trembled under his touch. He brought his hands from the toned arms to Tony's chest, teasing the pink peaks of the other man's nipples once more, enjoying the whine it tore from the slender throat. He watched as the slender graceful hands of the genius gripped the headboard, flexing helplessly. 

He allowed a dark grin to break out watching the other man stare beseechingly at him before he turned his eyes once more to the body under him. Getting off the inventor, watching the naked form with lidded eyes, gaze lingering on Tony's twitching cock, he pulled his shirt off, feelings eyes focus sharply on him. He huffed a quiet laugh, stretching slowly as he threw the shirt to the side. Eyes took in the weeping cock and Tony's squirming hips as he dragged his eyes up the fit form to meet Tony's eyes. Small smirk still in place on his features, he undid the button on his pants: slowly pushing them and his briefs down, allowing Tony to look his fill at his cock. Just like the serum had perfected the rest of him, his cock was also affected, thick and perfectly proportioned to the rest of him. He grasped himself and pulled a few times, enjoying the friction and watching Tony arch and writhe and whine for him, hands gripping the headboard helplessly. 

He lowered himself back to the bed, leaning over Tony, bringing his hand back into contact with the muscled form that was begging for him. Smoothing his hands down the strong arms once more and lightly twisting each nipple, rutting against Tony's cock as he did so, enjoying the buck and gasped begging his action wrought. Bringing his fingers from Tony's nipples, he followed the ripple of muscle until his fingers brushed reverently against the scaring around the Arc Reactor. A strangled yelp and full body jerk was the response Tony had. Steve brought his eyes up instantly, stilling his fingertips at the edges of the scar tissue. Tony was staring at him with wide eyes, hands curled into fists a foot away from the headboard. His mouth was hanging open as he gasped for air. "Ok?" Steve asked, holding his hands still, but allowing his fingertips to continue to brush gently at the edges of the raised scar as he searched Tony's face for permission to continue.

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed harshly, fighting down the brief flare of adrenaline that had spiked when he had first felt Steve's fingers gently caress near his reactor. He forced himself to continue to lay boneless, allowing the gentle strokes to rarely touched skin. Steve was safe. Steve was not going to do anything to hurt him. He nodded jerkily and slowly brought his hands back to the headboard grasping it firmly.

Steve smiled leaning forward and kissing Tony, gentling his touches and kisses from earlier. A contemplative hum and playful smile escaped him as he broke the kiss feeling Tony push against him, desperate whispers for release spilling from his lips. Slowly working his way down Tony's body once more, he pressed a gentle lingering kiss to the ridge of scar tissue near the center of the man's chest before continuing down the toned abdomen, playing the ridges of each muscle with his lips and tongue. He finally reached Tony's cock, and smiled, as he looked at it, thick and twitching, the broad head of it weeping and red.  
"Please Steve, please." Tony ground out, hips jerking up as Steve blew lightly on his cock. "Oh God yes!" he hissed as Steve took his cock in his mouth. "God yes!" his hips wildly jerked up as Steve lightly sucked and brought a hand up to cup his tight sack. He jerked, startled for a moment when he felt cool slick fingers brush teasingly against the rim of his hole before settling, a single finger stroking the pucker of skin as Steve continued to take his cock into his mouth, tongue and lips working the entire length. He felt the slick digit enter him and still as Steve bobbed his head over his cock. He felt full, but not enough. Steve's fingers were large, and he wanted more than just one. "Please." He bit out, torn between bucking into Steve's mouth or pushing down onto Steve's hand. "More." He gasped. He felt Steve twist his hand and a finger press without hesitation, and yelped as his eyes slammed shut and his body rocked. He felt a light chuckle vibrate up his cock from Steve and felt another finger nudge and tease the stretched rim before slipping in. Steve's hand stilled for a moment before starting to move. "Jesus yes!" he whimpered as a third finger slipped in and once again pressed unerringly, causing light to burst behind his eyes as his sack tightened and his cock throbbed. 

Steve allowed Tony's cock to slide slowly from his mouth, teasing the head until Tony was tossing his head and rocking down onto his fingers. Carefully he spread slick on his cock, enjoying the cool contrast to his heated skin, tugging his cock several times, all the while watching Tony grind down on his hand, begging Steve to hurry up. Removing his fingers from Tony caused the smaller man to wail and his hips to jerk, looking for more stimulation. Steve grasped Tony's hips tightly, lining up his cock with the fluttering opening before slowly pushing in. Tony went still, eyes wide open, mouth hanging open, gasping sharply. Steve bottomed out and held still, chasing Tony's mouth for a sloppy hungry kiss. "Tight." Steve gasped as he felt Tony's tense and relax around his cock.

"Fucking amazing." Tony gasped. His eyes closed and he groaned lowly, enjoying the jerk of Steve's cock every time he tensed around the large cock. "Fuck that feels good."

"You keep doing that, Tony, and I won't be able to hold still much longer." Steve gasped out, face flushed and breathing heavy as he felt Tony once more clench around him. 

"Move!" Tony begged, jerking his hips and squeezing Steve's cock once more.

"Shit," Steve hissed before he slid his cock out and back in, angling himself to that the head of his cock hit just right each time he moved. Tony wailed under him, hands gripping tightly and pulling against the headboard. "You will not touch yourself." Steve hissed as he pumped into the tight heat. "You will cum when I touch you, or you will cum without being touched at all." Steve brought a hand up Tony's taught abdomen and side, twisting one of the pink nipples harshly, drawing forth another wail from the smaller man's mouth. He continued to play with Tony's nipples as he watched Tony's cock and sack, watching for the signs that the smaller man was about to crest. Smiling as he watched Tony's sack tighten and the other man's cock weep continuously. He sped up the rhythm from his hips, hitting just right on each press in and drag out. "Are you going to cum, Tony?" he asked coyly while harshly twisting a tender nipple. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Tony wailed before he felt his orgasm hit him. Everything jerked and clenched, his hips spastically jerking onto Steve's cock as his cock spilled his seed across his stomach and chest. Eyes shut and gasping he whined while he felt Steve continue to thrust into him, cock continuing to rub just right, sending shocks into his overly sensitive nerves.

Steve continued to thrust into Tony, groaning at the tighter clench around his cock and spastic jerking of the body below him. Thrusting a few more times, feeling his sack tighten and his cock grow more rigid, he sped up, enjoying the whines from Tony as he continued to stimulate the spent body beneath him. Dragging Tony's head up from where it had slammed backwards as his orgasm crested he sloppily kissed the genius as he emptied into the twitching body. Stilling, not quite willing to leave the lax warmth of Tony's body yet, he lingered, trailing feather light touches up and down the man's sides and hips.

Tony smiled brightly as his eyes fluttered open. Hands releasing the headboard, he brought his arms around Steve's shoulders and grasped at the strong back over him. Trading another lazy kiss with the man over him, he wiggled his hips lightly, moaning lightly into the kiss when the still semi erect cock slid slowly from him. As Steve collapsed next to him and pulled him into an embrace Tony chuckled quietly. "We should talk about this."

"Later." Steve grunted, nosing into the short dark hair with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, later." Tony huffed quietly, burrowing further into the tight hold with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> What did I write!! Haha I started with the idea for pointless smut. And ended up with…this…which was still smutty…but had a bit more substance to it that originally planned. And a bit of fluff. I do so love Steve and Tony! And I always thought Tony would be vocal and squirmy in bed when receiving.


End file.
